Forbidden
by Mystic2
Summary: MWPP time-One of the best aurors in the world is sent as a bodyguard to James and Lily, but something goes terribly wrong...
1. Surprised Arrivals

Forbidden  
A/N-k umm...I think ill make it james 5th year and lilys 4th, so he's old but not too old. Dam notin to say o well ~ON WIT DE SHOW~  
  
  
"Naomi, protect James and Lily Potter. At school Lily will still have her maiden name." Philip Chesire told her.  
  
"Pilip I know," the five-year-old whined to him with her childish accent, "you only told me like a gazillion times."  
  
"You must understand, you have to know everything before I perform the spell," he said getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Mm-hmm, just get on with it so I can get to my mission."  
  
"Alright, alright. You will be placed in the Capriati family. Your mission name will be-"  
  
"Yes I know, so do it already. Robert was right, you do take forever in giving out your orders."  
  
"What did he SAY about-"  
  
"It's not important now," Naomi interrupted.  
  
"Fine!" Philip said calming down, "you will leave now if you wish."  
  
"Oh yeah!" she said enthusiastically, "bye-bye Philip."  
  
"Good-bye Naomi...Epsonias Essengeria!" he said.  
  
Then, Naomi disappeared just like that. "Good Luck, Naomi," little Robert said outside the door.  
  
6 Years Later  
"Mum can't you bye me the new Harry Potter book pleeaassee!!" eleven-year-old Tammy Capriati begged.  
  
"No, you have to wait until your birthday," Elizabeth Capriati replied calmly.  
  
"WHAT! But Mum, I'm dying to know what happenes to Harry! Finally after 2 years J.K. Rowling finally comes out with a 5th book!" she stated.  
  
"NO! Now go up to your room!" she said this for no reason except her daughter was annoying her.  
  
So Tammy just went up to her room, not wanting to explain anymore to her mother.  
  
"I'm getting so tired of reading stories written by other authors on fanfiction.net," she said to herself, "and my birthday isn't for five months." It was only August.  
  
She threw herself on her bed, and decided to read the Hp series for about the hundredth time since she got it two years ago. As she started Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived (A/n: that is the first chapter right, me forgot 8) ) she heard a tapping noise on her window. She turned her head and there was a beautiful brown owl.  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you guys like it pls review this is my first story EVER and it would mean a lot to me pwease!  
  



	2. New Friends, and almost enemies

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"OH MY GAWD!!! OH MY GAWD!!! I'm actually in? I'm ACTUALLY IN!" Tammy yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Mum! Mum! MU-UMMM!!!!" she said bouncing downstairs.  
  
"What," she said very irritated.  
  
"Read it," Tammy said with the hugest grin on her face. She pushed the paper in her hand and danced around the kitchen some more.  
  
"Tammy, stop kidding yourself. I know for a fact you made this up just to make me go up there to find something that's not there." Elizabeth said in one of those sorta-worried motherly tones.  
  
"Mum, I am not lying," she said slowly, "please let's just go there."  
  
"I guess since I'm going to London anyway tomorrow."  
  
"Yes," she said as she turned away.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, her mother was done with her errands, and they were on their way to some invisible pub.  
  
As they were at a stoplight, Tammy pointed it out.  
  
"Hey there it is. Look, it's right there on that street!"  
  
Elizabeth looked everywhere, but all she saw were fantastic looking shops and one dingy, moldy store, right in the middle. Tammy pointed again and Elizabeth found herself looking at the same shabby shop.  
  
"That's it," Mrs. Capriati said flatly.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Don't you see the sign right there. Look there's a man standing inside lookin out the window."  
  
"We are not going there," she stated firmly.  
  
"I know that's it because I've read enough Harry Potter books to know exactly where to go, plus the letter said to go there," Tammy said.  
  
So Tammy's mum finally gave in and they entered the little pub. They were both amazed when they got inside. Then a friendly man that said his name was Tom asked them if Tammy was a Hogwarts student. He showed them the way to Diagon Alley and they exchanged their muggle cash and bought all her supplies.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally September 1 rolled around the corner and there they were at Kings Cross. Elizabeth just had to drop Tammy off because she had a very important meeting to go to. As she sat on her trunk at platform 9 she looked at the other people there to see if anyone looked somewhat magical because she didn't want to sit alone on the train ride (she learned that in the HP books too). Right then, she saw a redhead looking very downcast, and she had a huge heavy trunk to lug around with her!  
  
She quickly ran as fast as she could (since wasn't very much cuz she had the freakn trunk) over to her and asked, "Um, are you going to Hogwarts, too?" Her face lit up and said, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"I'm Tammy Capriati, a muggle-born."  
  
"Lily Evans, um what's a muggle-born?" As she said her name, Tammy got dai jia vue (A/n- I don't know how to spell it.).  
  
"Oh, a muggle-born is a person who grew up with non-magical people but is a magical person."  
  
"Then I am too. But, if you're a muggle-born, how do you know these terms."  
  
"I have my sources," she smiled to herself thinking of 4 thick books in her bedroom.  
  
Lily then smiled sheepishly then said, "Do you know how to get in then?"  
  
"'Course. You have to go in between platform 9 and 10 at a running speed."  
  
"WHAT!!! You gotto be joking. Our noses will break in half."  
  
"Just come on. We don't have to run if you don't want to."  
  
"Alright." So they walked toward the barrier and leaned against it and.CRASH!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you two alright," a kind voice asked Tammy and Lily.  
  
"Well if you don't count the throbbing pain on my face and arms, I would say I feel like the grandest person on Earth," Tammy said sarcastically. When they went through the barrier, the two girls had fallen sideways then leaned to get up and fell on their face.  
  
When the guy helped them up he introduced himself as Remus Lupin. There were also three other guys there. Remus told them they were Peter Pettigrew (A/N-stupid asshole), Sirius Black, and James Potter.  
  
As soon as James could clearly see their faces he yelled, "Ooh, look Sirius, a carrot-top and uni-brow." It was true Lily had flaming red hair and Tammy had eyebrows that sort of connected but not too much, Tammy also had something that looked like a mustache but every girl had one except hers was really noticeable since she had black hair.  
  
Tammy and Lily both had tempers, so they were about to double-team him when Sirius stepped in. "Whoa there horsies, let's save this little cat- fight for Hogwarts."  
  
The girls where about to punch him too but calm downed not wanting to make enemies right away. So they picked up their bags and stalked to the very last compartment in the back of the train.  
  
When they were in the train, Tammy told Lily about everything from Azkaban to Mudbloods. Then, the same boys they had met outside came in.  
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry! I didn't realize ppl read this.I thought it wouldn't go on cuz I saved it wrong. But thanks to jo and that other mystic person foe reviewin!! 


End file.
